lightbringerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kip Guile
The illegitimate Tyrean son of Gavin Guile and Katalina Delauria. He is a superchromat and a nine-color full-spectrum polychrome. Kip is 15 years old at the start of the series. Escape from Rekton Kip was raised by his mother Katalina Delauria, a haze addict, in Rekton of Tyrea. Kip had very few friends, namely Sanson and Master Danavis. Kip discovers that his village of Rekton was going to be destroyed by King Garadul's army, from a green wight named Gaspar Elos, while he was scavenging outside his town for scrap luxin to sell. Kip tries to warn his friends of the impending invasion, but doesn't manage to save Ramir or Isabel. During the escape, Kip and Sanson find Kip's mother hidden in a small cave by the river. She is wounded, and gives Kip a rectangular case with a dagger and a note before she dies. Kip kills two of King Garadul's soldiers during his escape, drafting green for the first time. Eventually, Kip and Sanson become trapped by King Gardul and a small group of his personal soldiers. Gavin and Karris arrive in time to save Kip, but not Sanson. Kip is then taken to the Chromeria by his father, Gavin. Gavin assigns Aliviana Danavis as Kips tutor, and also elevates Liv to official Bichrome status. Shortly after they reach the Chromeria, Kip, the Prism (Gavin), Commander Ironfist, and Liv all leave to go back to Tyrea to defend the city of Garriston from King Garadul, sinking pirates along the way. Kip makes the decision to attempt to join King Garadul's army as a spy, when he learns that Karris has been captured. While he is attempting to slip away, Liv finds him and decides to go with him. Battle of Garriston Once they arrive at King Garadul's army, Kip and Liv decide to split up. Kip gets captured after he has a violent fight at one of the bonfires, where he drafts sub-red for the first time. During the battle Kip manages to escape his captors, with Karris, and fight for the defense of Garriston. He goes "green golem" and loses himself to the wild nature of green luxin. Killing multiple soldiers, and fighting his way to King Gardul himself. He kills the King before Corvan and Gavin have the chance to stop him. Now the Color Prince takes control of King Garadul's army. Kip, Corvan, and Karris then retreat to the docks where Gavin and the rest of the town are loading ships to escape the lost city. Kip notices that Ironfist is being held captive by the enemy and rushes to rescue him. They both manage to escape, barely reaching the boat before it left the city. As they are on the boat, Kip manages to foil an assassination attempt on the prism, by his step-brother Zymun. Though Gavin was still scratched by the dagger, which stole his ability to draft the color blue. Joining the Blackguard Kip, instructed by the Prism, returns to the Chromeria to become a Blackguard. Or learn all he can, so he can be a weapon for his father in the upcoming war against the Color Prince. During his induction he goes through the Thresher and almost manages to pass. During his training he becomes friends, and sparring partners with Adrasteia, or Teia. Kip begins to lose weight, and learn how to fight. But he still struggles to make it through his first few weeks without being cut. During this time, he also meets his grandfather, Andross Guile. Referred to as the spider, he makes Kip's life miserable. Forcing Kip to gamble his friends lives and personal possesions on a card game called Nine Kings. Kip had never played before, and loses his ability to train his drafting skills at the Practicum. Kip still manages to make it into the top 14 blackguards of his class, despite Andross Guile's attempts to keep him out. Thanks to his top classmate, Cruxer who wounds #14 so Kip could get in, even when he was ranked 15. Janus Borig Kip is told of a woman named Janus Borig, a Mirror, and creator of original Nine King's Cards. She shows Kip the outlawed cards, known as the Black Cards. She helps Kip create a deck that can defeat Andross Guile, but his trick will only work once. He uses his new deck to play for his friend Teia, and manages to win her. When Kip next goes to find Janus Borig, he walks into an assassination attempt on her. He manages to kill the two assassins, and get their shimmercloaks. He also recieved the deck of the original Black Cards, but Janus succumbs to her wounds. The Green Bane Once Gavin returns to the Chromeria, he can no longer draft blue or green. He takes Kip and the Blackguards on a mission to destroy the Green Bane. The Color Prince intended to use the Green Bane to create a God that was under his control. He almost succeeds, as Gavin, Kip, and the Blackguards arrive to late to stop the green God from being born. Although, thanks to Ironfist's perfect shot, and Orholam's divine intervention, Kip manages to slay the green god with the Blinder's Knife. Andross the Red Wight As Kip and Gavin return to their fleet to celebrate their victory, Kip comes to a realization about his grandfather. Due to his visions he'd been having and the Black cards, Kip determines that Andross is a Red Wight. Kip tries to attack, and kill Andross with the Blinder's Knife, but is thwarted by Andross himself, and his slave Grindwoody. Although Kip does manage to cut Andross with the knife, it wasn't enough to kill him, or take away his ability to draft. Gavin had to sacrifice himself to save Kip from being stabbed by Andross and Grindwoody. Once Gavin was stabbed with the Blinder's Knife, he falls overboard and Kip follows after him. The Island Once overboard, Kip tries to signal for help, but isn't rescued by any of their fleet. Instead Gavin and Kip are picked up by a pirate named Gunner. Gavin is alive, with no wounds despite being stabbed through the chest with the Blinder's Knife. But is now completely color-blind, and without the ability to draft. Gunner recognizes Gavin as a drafter, and throws Kip back to the sea as a gesture of good will to the God that Gunner worships. Kip drifts ashore, and is captured by his half brother Zymun. Kip manages to escape Zymun and drifts to the shore of an unknown island, where he appears to experience religious visions and communes with multiple spiritual entities. Upon his return to the Chromeria he announces to the Spectrum that Gavin is alive, and has been captured by the pirate Gunner. Return to Chromeria After Kip comes back to the Chromeria, he finds Janus's cards, and they all immediately attatch themselves to his skin all at once. The mental trauma stops his heart. He has an out of body experience "outside of time" in the "Great Library." He talks with an otherworldly being who called himself Abaddon. Who calls himself the Lightbringer, and calls Kip Diakoptes. Afterwards, all of the cards are drained of their magical properties and Kip has a mistwalker's cloak. He gives it to Teia after she resuscitates him. Andross orders Kip to accept Tsis Malargos's marriage offer, so Kip can spy for Andross and to get Kip off of the Jaspers before any more assassination attempts. Andross kicks Kip off of the island in front of the Spectrum so he has a pretext to leave. Assassination Attempt and Escape Kip finalizes his marriage to Tisis, as his half-brother Zymun is made Prism Elect. Zymun then instructs Chromeria soldiers to kill Kip and his blackguard squad. Kip and the squad manage to escape the assassination attempt, and leave aboard the Malargos ship. Teia stays behind, but Kip and the rest of the squad leave to hunt down the Color Prince. Abilities Kip is a full spectrum Polychrome as well as a superchromate. He has been shown drafting all colors, including paryl and chi, even white (except for Black).